


The Sky Festival

by KimchilovingGenie



Series: Fransweek 2019 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fransweek, How Do I Tag, I'm very late with this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchilovingGenie/pseuds/KimchilovingGenie
Summary: I am extremely late with this and I am so so so sorry. This is a sort of combination of two of the prompts. (and your late for both you failure!)Fransweek Day 4&5Prompts: Sky and Special EventThe humans sacrifice seven human souls each year to keep the monsters trapped in a different realm. But Frisk refuses.





	The Sky Festival

**Author's Note:**

> This is this dumb au like thing that I thought of and tried to write but ended up making it to long. It's not even that good! Again, sorry for being late.

_Have you heard the legend behind the Sky Festival? The legend of how a dull grey sky was painted to be beautiful. Was painted by the wings of a dragon made of bone. Was painted with the hopes and dreams of two. One hiding with a helmet and a mask, the other always running. You haven’t? Well then let me tell you the story…_  
  
_It is believed that we humans are not alone,_  
 _That a race exists that’s trapped,_  
 _If you listen closely you can hear them weep and moan._  
 _They live in a land that isn’t mapped,_  
 _Exiled they live in a whole different realm._  
 _But sometimes some break free and fall into our world,_  
 _One of our heroes, the one that hid behind a mask and helm._  
 _Was one of the freed, and after so many years his magic unfurled._  
 _He may have been free but he was one of the only,_  
 _But she had started a journey,_  
 _And soon his life wasn’t so lonely…_

* * *

“Don’t let her escape!” Frisk didn’t need to look back to know that she was in trouble. Why did everything turn out this way! Why couldn’t everyone just live peacefully!? Why was someone always trying to kill someone else!? Why couldn’t she just live in peace? She just didn’t get it.

  
Frisk ran through the streets of Trab thinking about where in her life she did a wrong. Maybe it was in a past life? Maybe it was because of how her life had begun that she was now living like this.  
  
She had been born in a family with an abusive father. He had been awful to everyone even to her mother. Her mom had treated him so kindly…She had cooked for him, cleaned for him and just took care of him. Her kindness was rewarded by beatings and in the end had gotten her killed. Frisk clearly remembered the time when her father had tried to hit her and how her mother had protected her. She clearly remembered how her mother had laid motionless on the floor. She clearly remembered grabbing hold of the kitchen knife that had been on a nearby counter and…  
  
But weren’t the nightmares enough of a punishment. She learned her lesson and now she did what her mom had told her to do. Her mother always told her to be kind. Sometimes the smallest of actions could brighten someone’s day, she would tell Frisk. Frisk wondered what her mother would say if she knew what she had done and what she really was.  
  
Frisk was one of the seven sacrifices. Each year seven children would be born with special souls that were stronger than normal human souls. Each soul had a main good trait and the person always acted according to it. The fact that the souls of these children were so strong was what doomed them. It was believed that the only way to keep the monsters from coming to their realm was to sacrifice seven souls that held within them the strongest traits of mankind. Perseverance, Integrity, Patience, Kindness, Justice, Bravery and the strongest of them all, Determination. The seven children could be identified by the colour of their eyes. Eyes are window to the soul, and they reflected the colour of the children’s irregular souls. This twisted tradition had been going on for years and everyone was okay with this senseless murder. Everyone but Frisk, although, her opinion was probably biased.  
  
Frisk was the holder of Determination. She has been very lucky and had escaped being sacrificed for so long that she had grown to be an adult. But at the moment she was being chased by a band of mercenaries who were probably didn’t care about monsters and were just after the reward money. Frisk’s ability to escape the king’s knights had earned her a whopping bounty of ten thousand royals. With that much money you could jump from being a beggar dressed in rags to be a Baron with silver lined clothes. But the task wasn’t an easy one. The thing is that you had to catch Frisk alive and that had proven quite hard.  
  
Frisk was a fit youngster who never stopped trying, her Determination did let her. She was a fast runner and very attentive, so she was aware of her surroundings at all time. She could figure out if a person lying by just looking at their expressions and behavior. If she was caught, she would always find a way to break free and escape. You couldn’t break her spirit no matter what and even now, with a group of highly skilled mercenaries on her tail, Frisk didn’t give up. She had a goal. A dream. She would make that dream a reality. But right now, she had two main problems: she had no idea how to make to do that and the fact that the mercenaries had caught up to her.  
  
“Now I think that we should all put our weapons away and calm down.” Frisk tried to negotiate with the mercenaries, but she knew that that would never work. “Don’t you think that life would be better without all this violence? Without this constant fear?” Frisk was slowly backing away towards one of the surrounding trees. She had made a mistake and had gotten herself cornered. The constant need to run away was starting to really tire her out. She knew that her questions fell on deaf ears and that the mercenaries didn’t care. Their minds would never change. They only cared about capturing the tan thousand royals in front of them.  
  
The man that looked to be the leader raised his hand up and then used it to signal something to the others. Frisk took another step back. One more step and she would have her back against the tree behind her. The man watched her, and she took another step back. Now she was truly trapped. The man signaled one of his men to attack. After all Frisk had no chance of resistance. One man would be enough to capture her.  
  
The moment that the man got close to Frisk, she jumped up and grabbed the branch above her. The branch snapped and she ended up with something club like. She had originally wanted to use it as a swing to get away, but this worked. The mercenary was unfazed by her new-found weapon and attacked her with the flat of his sword. Frisk dodged the attack and through the club at the man. He sliced it and Frisk used that opportunity to run at him and knock him over. The other mercenaries moved to attack her, but it was too late. She was already running.  
  
She managed to escape in the end. She was getting tired of this pattern. Who was she kidding? She was so sick of all the running and fighting. Is it possible for a place to exist where she could live without the need to look behind her every minute? After all, that was her dream, the dream she was going to make reality. Finding a place where she didn’t need to see people fighting and nobody wanted to sacrifice her every single day. A place where no one could ever bother her, place that she could just…live. She would find a place like that. After all, she couldn’t be the only person who wanted to live in such a place.   
  
The thought of people living in places where no one bothers her made her remember something. She had heard stories of people who live alone in forests and swamps. This gave her an idea.

* * *

If he had to live another day, another hour, another minute, another second like this he would probably dust himself. Why had he left his own realm? Now that he was in the realm of humans, he found that there wasn’t anything special about it. Why did the monsters even want to come here? The only pro of this world was the fact that there was a lot of magic to draw from the air. Nothing else. The humans were rude and the one time that he actively tried to interact with one they had started screaming and he had to hide in a cave for six days.  Humans were also very loud and annoying, so he ended up avoiding them at first. But he had to admit that it was sometimes fun to see human shenanigans. But at the moment he was bored, and the loneliness had crept up on him.  
  
Sans had been living in the human realm for five years. He had ended up there accidently. Monsters had been trying to break out of the UnderRealm for as long as he could remember. They had been trapped by the humans long ago because of the powers that the monsters possessed. Sans had been one of the most passionate when it came to getting to the human realm. All the stories he was told about it had made him want to see its beauty with his own eyes (eyes? Eye sockets?). But it turns out that all you need to do to get into the human realm was to mess up a summoning.  
  
He had tried to summon his father’s dragon since it was supposed to be an amazing creature that carries a piece of the human realm sky on its wings. He was curious and didn’t know his own limitations. So, when he had attempted the summoning, he didn’t have enough magic and it tried to do the opposite, bring him to the dragon’s dimension. But he did have enough power to not resist the pull of the magic spell that was dragging him there and so he was dropped half way. When he woke up after his little adventure, he had found himself in the human realm. He had been surprised and kind of disappointed.  
  
He had imagined the human realm to be beautiful with a bright blue sky and tall trees. But the sky had been a dull grey colour, hidden behind an unmovable mass of magic exhaust, and trees in the area that he had landed in were twisted and had scorch marks all over them. It seemed that at some point humans had developed their own magic. It was probably very basic, but it was enough to scar the land and cover up the sky.  
  
Sans had thought that maybe he was just in bad area of the land, but when he went to explore, he had found a horrible scene. A human was hurting a different human. He had felt that the human getting beaten had a powerful soul, but it didn’t seem that they had any magic to protect themselves with. He had watched the two humans battle and in the end the human who was getting beaten turned the tables and Sans had watched in pure horror how they killed the other. He didn’t understand how humans could just kill each other. They were of the same race! He couldn’t imagine a monster hurting one of their own kind!  
  
But now his mindset was different, after living in this realm for so long and watching he humans behaviour Sans had developed a sadistic hobby. He had learned to enjoy watching the humans fight. He had learned that humans worked differently than monsters. They believed that he world was a kill or be killed world and slowly that belief had twisted him and changed him. Papyrus would have been disappointed…But the people who survived weren’t those that were always kind or strong, the people who survived were the ones that could adapt.  
  
He had done a good job adapting. With the boost from the extra magic Sans was able to make things that he couldn’t before. He had even been able to use magic to create a castle for himself. He had based it off a drawing his father had once shown him and had used a spell to change the objects and trees around him into the materials he needed. He then used a different spell to have the castle assemble on its own. The spells were hard, and he had been very tired after using them, but he had been able to do this and that provided him satisfaction.  
  
Another thing that Sans did was take shortcuts to a nearby village to steal food and supplies using his levitation magic. He would enter the village wearing a leather helmet and a mask when doing these trips to hide the fact that he wasn’t human. He had a feeling that the villagers wouldn’t take kindly to a walking talking skeleton walking into their village.  
  
The mask he wore was fixed in an eternal smile. The mask and the fact that he seemingly appeared out of nowhere in the village made the villagers weary of him. After some time, he had become something like a legend and word of him had spread to nearby villages. They called him the hermit of Burned Woods and some people even turned him into a scary story to tell their children. But he really didn’t care. Let the humans think what they want. It’s unlike they could do anything to him. Or for him.

* * *

Frisk was almost there. She had been following old hunting paths and trails covered in overgrowth for the last two days since the main roads had people on them and she didn’t want to be seen. Her destination was Burned Woods. It was a miracle that she didn’t get lost on the way but even if she had she wouldn’t have given up and would have found a way to the woods. She wanted to get to the woods because they were a very special place. A place that people rarely visit and that is usually avoided. A place where she could hide and maybe build something like a tree house and then she would have a constant home. She could start a garden and do other things that would make her life easier. She could create a small utopia for herself in the depths of Burned Woods. But first she probably needed to at least buy some supplies. She knew that there was a small village with a market near the woods and she decided to head for it to buy food and other essentials.  
  
When she had a approached the village and could hear the sounds of the market Frisk put on her hood and prayed that the shadow from it would be enough to hide her face. Maybe this time she would be lucky and not end up caught.  
  
She wasn’t. It turns out that the mercenaries had guessed where she was going, and she ended up bumping into them while shopping at the market. She had been bargaining with a man selling meat, his meat was way too expensive, and Frisk couldn’t afford to use that much money. Her arguing had been cut short when she felt a hand land on her shoulder, she turned around and was met with the sight of the leader of the mercenary group that she had escaped two days ago. The man recognized her but before he could tighten his hold on her shoulder Frisk dashed away at full speed.  
  
Now she was, once more, running from mercenaries but this time she was surrounded by twisted and charred trees. No wonder the area was known as Burned Woods, talk about literal naming. But she didn’t have the time to look at the surrounding scenery. She needed to focus on losing the mercenaries right now, but that was easier said than done.  
  
She hadn’t eaten much in the last few days since she didn’t have a lot of money to spend and she hadn’t really had the time to buy supplies in the last town. She was now feeling the consequences of not replenishing your energy and not taking breaks. She was slowing down, and it wouldn’t be long before the mercenaries caught up to her.

* * *

Sans had planned to go to the village to steal supplies when he saw a girl run out of it followed by a group of armed men. He hadn’t had much entertainment recently and the village wasn’t going anywhere so he decided to follow them. Quietly, he moved, like a shadow, through the forest. The girl seemed to be moving running north, deeper into the forest, so Sans decided not to waste his energy and just took a shortcut onto a tree that was farther in that direction.  
  
He heard the telltale sound of leaves crunching under leather boots and moments later the girl came into view. Something about her made his soul almost burst. She had short brown hair and a petite body. Her eyes were closed, but not completely, so she could still see. She was wearing a simple white shirt and a cloak. Her sun kissed skin looked so soft and… She stopped a few meters away from his tree and the men following her quickly caught up. It seemed that she had run out of breath, but instead of just giving up the girl pulled out a small dagger and pointed it at the men. They were cautious and he was sure that the girl would attack the men and probably try to kill one of them to escape. Well, he had learned that it was human nature to act violent when in these sorts of situations and he didn’t expect anything else. At least it was entertaining to watch, but his soul seemed to disagree. Why was he feeling like this? It was just another weak annoying human. She was the same as the othe-  
  
“Don’t come any closer!” Her voice was so soft and something about to almost made Sans’ soul break out of his rib cage and join hers. There was something very alluring about this girl. Maybe he should intervene…   
  
He didn’t have the time to make up his mind. The girl raised the knife up as if to throw it but then she just dropped it and dashed off. That was a first. Sans was used to people either fighting back or breaking down when in that position. But the girl didn’t get far. She collapsed under the tree that he was on, it seems that she was slowly losing her conscience. She must have used up the last of her energy and now she had no chance of escaping. But something in Sans just couldn’t let the men kill her. He jumped down from the tree.

* * *

She was surrounded in softness and warmth. It felt so nice and the last thing that Frisk wanted to do was wake up. But something in the back of her head told her that this was wrong. She needed to get up. She needed to run, the mercenaries were about to catch her, and she couldn’t allow that! If they capture her, they’ll turn her in to the king and she would be killed!  
  
Frisk jerked awake and found herself in a room with walls made of stone. Did someone save her? The last thing she remembered was hearing the mercenaries approach her and then blacking out. She also remembered hearing a voice… It was very deep, and she had thought that it was one of the mercenaries, but maybe it was someone else. But the fact that she was saved from the mercenaries didn’t mean that she was safe. Whoever saved her could be just as big of a threat as- Her stomach grumbled and made her aware of how hungry she was.  
  
She looked around the room wondering if maybe her ‘saviour’ had went the extra mile and had left her something to eat. When she had looked around, she had found that the room contained a desk that stood near the bed and some wardrobes. There were also some chairs with puffy cushions. It felt as if she was in some sort of castle and the thought scared her because the only castle, she knew of was the kings. Then a heavenly smell started filtering into the room and her attention quickly shifted onto find the source of the delicious smell that she had caught a whiff of.  
  
But it seemed that she would have to leave the room to find the source of the smell and that was a very intimidating task. But she was determined and, most importantly, very hungry. She jumped out of the bed and realized that she wasn’t wearing boots, so she had to set the task of finding her food aside and search for her boots since the stone floor looked very cold. But the moment she bent down to look under the bed she got dizzy and collapsed. She must have really over done it this time. Maybe she should have just given up and not push herself…Curse her Determination!

* * *

The men proved to be weaker then he thought they would be, and he finished the battle quickly. They had frozen up when he had summoned a gaster blaster and after that defeating them has been easier the taking candy from a baby. He wasn’t being cruel when he had beaten them black and blue. They were the ones to blame for their misfortune. He had told them to leave the girl alone and they had answered with rudeness, Sans didn’t like the answer and had taught them a lesson. He also got some information about who the girl was from them. Apparently, she had a large bounty on her head for some sort of reason that they didn’t know, and her name was Frisk.  
  
Frisk must have blacked out while he confronted the men and when Sans looked at her, he realized what was the cause of these strange feelings. Monster were very soul based creatures so they could feel when their soulmate was around. But soulmates were rare, and you usually don’t have one. But it turns out he did. But humans didn’t feel anything when they meet their soulmate and so she wouldn’t know that they were soulmates. She would probably try to leave. He couldn’t allow that. After all, it’s said that after you meet, your soulmate you should never let them go.  
  
He approached Frisk and kneeled beside her, examining her. He had come to the conclusion that Frisk was malnourished and maybe cold. Her clothes were old and thin, in fact they were so thin that he could count her ribs through them. She had probably been on the run for a long time and didn’t really have the time to take care of her health. But even in that state she looked like an angel to him. He suddenly felt a deep angry and a dark vindictive side of him started creeping into his thoughts. Why had he let those men go? How dumb of him! He shoul-  
  
Frisk groaned and curled up on herself. The sound and movement brought Sans’ attention back to her and the thoughts went away. He needed to get her to his castle quickly. The men that had chased her had probably told someone about a magic using masked man in the forest and he had no time or want to deal with that. So, he picked Frisk up and was immediately alarmed by how light she was. The first thing he needed to do after she woke up would to provide her with as much food as possible. But then the shock of how light she was wore off and a new one appeared.  
  
The shock at how nice it felt to have her in his arms. She fit perfectly into his arms and it felt so nice to touch her. He was tempted to walk slowly just so that the moment wouldn’t end but that would endanger Frisk, so he thought against it. When they had gotten to the castle and Sans immediately put Frisk to bed and went to the kitchen to prepare something.

* * *

He walked into the room carrying some chicken broth and was met with the sight of Frisk on the floor. Panic over came him at the sight and he quickly set the soup down on the small table near the bed so that he could help her. See seemed okay and must of just fallen accidentally. He reached for her and was planning to lift her up by her armpits, but she flinched away at his touch. When she saw him her expression quickly morphed into a fearful one and she tried to back away from him. It hurt his soul to see her afraid of him. But he wasn’t surprised by this, he was pretty intimidating. He towered over her and was larger than her in all aspects.   
  
“please don’t be scared. i want to help you. i’m not going to hurt you, i brought you something to eat.” He tried to reassure her, but her expression didn’t change.  
  
“Who are you?” Her voice was shaky, but she didn’t stutter. It was his second time hearing her voice, but it still made his soul quiver.  
  
“i’m sans. I live in burned woods in this castle.” He introduced himself and her expression now seemed to be a mix of fear and suspicion.  
  
“My name’s Frisk…Thank you for saving me.” She didn’t trust him, and her voice was a strained.   
  
“no problem. but you should get back in bed. when your all settled in i’ll go and get your food.” He helped his angel back into the bed and she thanked him in the same strained voice. She seemed to be suspicious of the broth but ate it anyway. She then thanked him again and complimented his broth. He left the room shortly after feeling her discomfort.

* * *

Frisk hadn’t expected her ‘saviour’ to be a giant masked deep voiced hermit. She had heard rumours of a strange man living in Burned Woods, but she hadn’t expected him to look and sound like that. She had thought that the hermit would be some sort of scary old man in ragged clothes and with a squeaky voice.   
  
But when she turned around when someone had touched her, she saw a giant masked man leaning over her. She had backed away on instinct, but she had been trapped against the bed. Something about him just scared her. He was scarier than the mercenaries that had chase her. Something about him just didn’t fit. She didn’t know what to expect from him and she had just looked at him fearfully.  
  
He hadn’t attacked her and instead tried to reassure her. He had told her that he didn’t want to hurt her, but she really couldn’t believe him. But she also didn’t want to be unfair towards him, so she had asked his who he was to maybe see what kind of person he was. However, he wore a mask so she couldn’t read his expression.  
  
He had introduced himself as Sans and told her that he lived alone in this castle in the middle of Burned wood forest. That was weird and the answer didn’t tell her much about this person. But she hadn’t wanted to be impolite and introduced herself. She had also thanked him for saving her and then for the broth that he had given her. She had been suspicious of it, but she was too hungry to refuse so she had eaten it. After he left, she had sighed because she realized that the state that she was in right now was a very bad one and that meant that she would have to stay here for some time. Well this won’t end well she thought as she devoured more the soup.  
  
It had been been a week since she came to this castle and she was finally in a good enough shape to stand up and walk without feeling dizzy. She had made the mistake of eating a lot after not eating for a while and that had caused her condition to get worse. Sans came to visit her often and brought her food. She still didn’t really trust him, and she wanted to get out of this castle as quickly as possible to find a place for herself. But there was something that she wanted to do before she left.  
  
Frisk slowly approached the door. She walked into the hallway and got ready to explore the strange man's castle.

* * *

Sans watched Frisk as she walked out of the extra room. She had stayed in that room for a week and maybe she wanted to explore the castle. He had no problem with that and was kind of pleased by this.  Maybe he could approach her and ask if she wanted him to show her around? But what if she saw him as clingy and creepy. She still didn’t seem to trust him and every one of his actions could affect her opinion on him. In the end he decided that he would approach her and ask her if she wanted a tour. So, he took a short cut to a nearby hallway and walked towards the hall that she had been in. He ended up finding her heading for for one of the towers that the castle had. She seemed alarmed by his presence and quickly explained what she was doing.  
  
“I’m sorry! I just wanted to do some exploring.” She was still a bit scared of him and she most definitely didn’t trust him. He needed to change that before it was too late.  
  
“it’s okay. your curiosity is understandable. maybe I could show you around the castle?” She hesitated had hesitated but accepted his offer in the end.  
  
“follow me,” He told her and started his tour. They had gone through the whole castle and he had showed her rooms like the kitchen and the library. He had explained that most of the rooms were unused since he lived in this tower alone. It was at first a very awkward experience, but he had, somehow, deflated the situation with one of his jokes and the the tour had gone well from there.   
  
The sun was staring to set, and Sans was leading Frisk to the final room. “we’re in the main tower at the moment. the top of the tower is where i live and there’s a balcony that looks over the whole forest at there as well.” He told Frisk as they walked up the stairs leading to the top. When they got to the top Sans led her on to the balcony and Frisk gasped at the sight.  
  
The balcony looked over Burned Woods and you had a perfect view of the Whistling Mountains. The view was very grand, especially with the sunset giving the sky an orangey glow.  
  
“Wow! The view’s amazing!” She sounded so happy and Sans felt satisfaction flow through him.  
  
“yeah, but after some time you get used to it.” Sadly, for him the view was no longer breathtaking, but Frisk’s happiness was.  
  
“Oh. You must have been here for a long time to get used to this. How long have you lived in this castle?” She was interested in his life. That was a good sign.  
  
“five years.”  
  
“Hmm. That’s a pretty long time. Does it get lonely living alone in this forest?” If everything went according to plan, he wouldn’t ever be lonely again.  
  
“kind of. but it’s peaceful in this castle.” She seemed to think his answer over. This was going good for him. The tour had allowed him to get her to show her who he was. He had a feeling that she trusted him a bit more now.  
  
“Hey Sans, promise that you will answer my next question truthfully.”  
  
“i promise.”  
  
“Why did you save me?” Her answer was sudden, and he had promised her to tell the truth, so he had answered without thinking.  
  
“because you’re my soulmate.”   
  
“Soulmate?” Well he already told her one thing that he probably shouldn’t have, why not be completely truth her with her? The only thing at stake here was the person he loved. No big deal.  
  
“i saw you run out of the village and had followed you. i had felt a strange connection with you and when i saw that you were in trouble i scared away the mercenaries. the strange connection a felt to you was what made me realize that we’re soulmates and meeting your soulmate is a very rare thing.” He probably sounded like a raving lunatic to her.  
  
“My mom had told me about soulmates and love at first sight. Although your story is kind of ridiculous, I could maybe believe it but for all I know the king’s knights will come to this castle tomorrow and you’ll get ten thousand royals for turning me in.” Well that was an understandable reason to not trust him. “I am very good when it comes to people’s expressions and I would have probably been able to tell if you’re lying or not if I saw your face…But I can’t see your face, so I have no way of telling if you’re telling the truth or not. I’m sorry for asking so many questions, but why do you wear a mask?” Again, Frisk had given him a good reason why she didn’t trust him and asked a question that she’s expected to have. And he once more felt the needed to tell her the truth…  
  
“if i didn’t wear this mask you would be scared of me.” He stated.   
  
“Sound very sure of that. But I don’t judge people by the way they look but by the way they act. You had treated me nicely and helped me, so I don’t think I’ll be,” She yawned mid-sentence, cute. “Scared of you.” She was probably tired.  
  
“you should head to bed, sweetheart.” He did not mean to call her that!  
  
“Mmkay.” She must be really tired.  
  
“i’ll show you the way back to your room.” He did exactly that and she had thanked him for the tour when they reached her room. Her voice didn’t sound so strained and he had a feeling that maybe there was a chance that his castle would never be so empty again.

* * *

Frisk had dreamt of Sans. She had imagined how he looked under the mask before she went to sleep, and she had dreamt of the same thing. It was a beautiful morning and Frisk woke up feeling wonderful. Sans had said that she would probably be fully recovered soon, and it seemed that he had been correct. But she didn’t really want to leave yet. Sans’ castle was so interesting and ever since the tour he gave her a few days ago she had been yearning to check out the library. She also noticed a lack of nightmares and she had finally gotten some good calm sleep time. So, the thought of leaving this place made her sad. Not to mention the fact that she had grown a soft spot for the kind giant of this castle. Sans had been on her mind since the tour and she had started wondering if maybe he was telling the truth about soulmates. She wouldn’t mind if it really was the truth.  
  
Sans had proved himself to be a very kind person. He had kept her company even when she had been hostile to him and he had made sure that she recovered quickly. He had been on her mind for a while and now that she seemed to have fully recovered, she thought that maybe it’d be a good idea to ask him. She had decided that she would ask him if it was okay for her to stay. He had seemed so lonely in his castle and this was practically her dream. A place to call home where no one can bother you and where you can live in peace. The only problem was the fact that Sans thought that she would be afraid of him if he removed his mask. She really didn’t think that his face could be that scary.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
“It’s okay to come in.” Sans opened the door and stepped in. He seemed nervous.  
  
“how are you?”   
  
“Great! You were right when you said that I would be fully recovered soon.” He started fidgeting with the tip of his glove.  
  
“that’s good!” He seemed to be very nervous about something. But she really needed to ask him.  
  
“I don’t want to be a burden, but do you think I could stay here? I originally came to Burned Woods to get away from everyone and I really enjoyed my stay here so I thought that maybe if your comfortable…”  
  
“of course you can stay!” His mood lightened up instantaneously. Maybe Sans didn’t want her to leave and that’s what he was worried about.   
  
“Thank you so much Sans!” Frisk hugged Sans who was extremely surprised by this action. But he then bender down and wrapped his arms around her as well.  
  
  
Frisk was hugging him. He could feel himself charge and overflow with happiness. But he really hoped that she would squeeze him to hard and realize that he was a skeleton. It was a good idea to wear a thick robe over his normal shirt today. The day’s start was phenomenal. Frisk had wanted to stay in the castle, with him. Maybe he should con-  
  
A loud noise echoed through the castle.   
  
“What was that?” Frisk asked and pulled away. There was a hint of fear in her voice  
  
“that came from the front.” The two of them quickly ran to the main tower to look through one of the big windows and see what was going on. What they saw made him fill with anger and Frisk turned pale.  
  
There were about twenty men in front of his castle. They were using a battering ram to try and break the front door. He also noticed that the group of mercenaries that had been after Frisk were with them as well. He should have killed them.  
  
“Sans I’m sorry this my fault! They’re after me, I should probably leave. If I stay, they’ll destroy this place.” Frisk words made Sans even angrier. What do she do to these people? She was so kind and even when she didn’t know him, she didn’t just push him away, she gave him a chance.   
  
“no! you’re staying here! i’ll fight them off.”  
  
“How!? They’ll easily overpower you and kill you!” Frisk voice sounded vain and Sans knew that she wasn’t wrong. Even though he had magic it’s a one on twenty battle. But he couldn’t let Frisk leave him after she had wanted to stay.  
  
“i’ll be fine. i have a couple of tricks up my sleeves.” Sans step into a shortcut and stood in front of the mercenaries. Behind his mask a blue light glowed brightly.   
  
  
Suddenly, Sans was in front of mercenary group. How did he do that? She watched the mercenaries draw their swords and the king’s knights turn around to face Sans. He was surrounded! They were going to kill him! This was her fault.  
  
Sans said something and one of the soldiers yelled something at him. Sans seemed unfazed by this comment. The mercenaries seemed wary of him and they said something that made the knights tense. Again, Sans didn’t seem fazed by their words and just stood there. Frisk’s heart was about to burst. There was no way for Sans to survive! She needed to do something! But then Sans made a move.  
  
His raised his hand and to giant animal like skulls appeared out of the ground! She didn’t know that magic like this existed and she gasped at this. Magic users were rare and most of them serve the king. So, she didn’t expect Sans to be a magic user. The knights didn’t think that either so many of them panicked and just lost formation. Others didn’t back down and they ran at Sans with raised swords. The mouths of the skulls opened, and two blue beams were fired at the attackers. The men who were hit by them collapsed and seemed burned the others continued their attack. Frisk couldn’t watch this. She needed to stop this! Even with magic Sans would lose, their numbers overpowered him.  The men who had originally panicked got back into formation and Sans fired again. A lot of them saw it coming and dodged. Then one of them got dangerously close. The man was about to hit Sans when a small blue heart appeared on his chest and he was thrown by some unknown force to the side. But then more of the men got close to Sans and he fired again. It was no use. Frisk ran down to the main entrance.

* * *

He hadn’t used his magic to this extant for a long time and the men were quite skilled. They kept a tracking him and their speed made them hard to hit. He had to think of something quickly or he-  
  
He ducked just in time as a blade sliced the air over his head. He should have told Frisk to run and get away from the castle. He couldn’t hold them back and they would come after her. He couldn’t allow that! But he would have to because he was slowly losing ground. One slip up and he’ll be dust.  
  
“Stop attacking him I’m here!” He heard Frisk’s voice. Why was she out here!?  
  
“frisk ru-” A sword sliced down onto his head. His mask prevented and leather helmet protected him from the blow but now his face was revealed. He looked at Frisk and his soul broke. Her face showed pure fear.  
  
“A monster! Kill him!” One of the soldiers yelled. But he didn’t hear him, he did see the blade pointed at his chest. He was focused on Frisk.  
  
“Stop! I’ll give up and go to the king willingly if you let him go!” Wait what? No, she couldn’t do that! Wait but did this mean that she still cared.  
  
“Alright. It took us way too long to capture you so if you agree to come willingly and time make it to the capital without any problems, we’ll let this monster go. You now understand why your sacrifice is so important, if we don’t do that creatures like him break into our world.” The man who had previously yelled at the others to kill him lectured Frisk. Two soldiers came up to her and hand cuffed her. Crap.  
  
Sans could only watch as they started walking away, he was restrained by the fact that if he moved a sword would by lodged in him. But he couldn’t just let them take Frisk away! He needed to protect her! She was his soulmate! She looked back at him and mouthed ‘sorry’.  
  
He snapped. Bones pierced through the ground and the man over him bent down in pain when one of them went through his foot. The bones formed an ancient rune and Sans used the last of his magic to activate it. The air buzzed with energy and the gound glowed an eerie blue.  It felt as if something in the ground was waking up. Everything shook and quaked. The humans fell into a panic and the leader of the group drew his sword. He ran at Sans, but he never made it. Just when he had stepped into the bone circle something flew out of the ground.

Everything stopped. The woods suddenly fell back into peace and silence and Sans thought that it was the end. He fell onto his knees and saw the leader knight approaching him. He then turned his head and saw Frisk running to him. Heh, in the end her choice didn’t matter, and he hadn’t helped her. What a fai-

A deafening roar broke the silence. A shadow fell over them. Sans saw the humans look up and couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw their jaws drop. Then all one went black.

* * *

She watched the men retreat. She had a feeling that the normal thing to do in this situation was to follow suit but when she looked at Sans, she couldn’t help but feel safe. He was the one who summoned the dragon and he had done it to protect her. He had protected her.

 Sans collapsed and she ran to him. She had a feeling that maybe him protecting her had done a number on his health. Inspected him for any injuries and cracks in his bones. Bones. That’s right Sans wasn’t human. He was a living skeleton; a monster forms the legends. But for some reason she wasn’t bothered by this. The mythical creature flew over head and human lips met bone.

 His eyes (eyes!? Eye sockets!!?) opened and he saw a beautiful sight known as Frisk. She seemed amazed and was staring up at the sky. He followed her gaze and his breath hitched above them there was a patch of dark blue with white glowing spots. The night skies. It was beautiful, but how?

 “Sans your awake! Thank god…” Her voice quickly grabbed his attention and he looked up at her form his lying position.

 “heh, i guess you were right when you said that you wouldn’t fear my real face. what happened while i was out.” It seemed that he had been unconscious for a pretty long time since it was already night.

 “The dragon that you summoned had flew high into the sky and then it, it cleared it! Its wings were so beautiful, and it looked as if he had used them to paint the gray sky!”

 “that must have been quite a sight.”

 “Yeah”

 “hey frisk.”

 “Hmm?”

 “do you love me?” She didn’t answer with words but with a kiss and a kind smile.

 “then stay with me for all eternity.”

 “Sure”

* * *

_An agreement was set,_

_And was sealed by a golden flower bed._

_So, every year a festival is had,_

_Showing that we’re really glad._

_Now you know the story behind the festival. Did you enjoy? Well it seems that the sun is starting to set. You should go find your parents so you can celebrate the event with them. Oh wait! You forgot your flower crown! Hmm? Why do we where a flower crown during the festival? Well, that’s a whole different story._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my terrible work and I wish you a good day. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
